


花园与郁金香

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang
Relationships: Robin van Persie/Eden Hazard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

阿扎尔从酒店出来的时候刚好十二点，新消息进来，是刚才的男人夸赞他表现绝佳，有机会一定再度春宵。阿扎尔浅笑一下，招手打了个车，掐着点到了电视台。  
那是2011年的秋天。  
艾登·阿扎尔是伦敦电视台的主播，负责一档深夜节目。  
伦敦的秋天降温很快，阿扎尔怕冷，又是深夜，他已经穿长袖卫衣了。  
节目一直很平淡，互动也不太多，这年头连电视都很少有人看，何况是深夜电台。不过偶尔也有那么几个极度寂寞，这个点了还在高架上奔驰的人。  
  
新赛季开始快两个月了，阿森纳就赢了一场，对阵曼联更是输得憋屈又耻辱。  
范佩西身为队长，面对着核心离队后一片狼藉的中后场，实在力不从心。但苦楚说不出口，他又不爱热闹寻欢，只好在深夜出发兜一圈，冷风把他的衣服吹得鼓起，他哼着不知名的荷兰小调，随手换了个台。  
  
范佩西发誓他从未听过英语这么烂的主播，像嘴里含了糖，发音软绵绵的，似乎想蒙混过不会的单词。  
“又到了激动人心的互动环节，啊，如果不打给艾登，我会被扣鸡腿的惹。”  
范佩西愣了一下，居然可以在工作中这样撒娇吗？  
话音刚落便响起嘟声。  
“您好，这里是Garden of Eden，有什么……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈我是曼联球迷提前过年了我，跟您分享快乐！”  
“……那恭喜了，”阿扎尔脸上的笑容逐渐僵硬，他说，“阿森纳的后防我都能过，胜之不武。”  
那头笑得更厉害了，范佩西却听得不爽，一踩油门开到100迈火气也没压得下去。他把车停到路边，打给了这个刻薄的主播。

“您好，这里是Garden of Eden……”  
“你过不了托马斯。”  
“嗯？”阿扎尔没反应过来。  
范佩西叹了口气，有点后悔，跟个电视台的较什么真啊，“没什么。”  
“噢，你是阿森纳球迷啊，那当然，他可是我们比利时铁卫。但是其他人我可以，朱鲁詹金森科斯切尔尼特劳雷一字排开，我……”  
“那是因为他走了！”  
“巴萨xx！”  
“不许骂他。”  
阿扎尔摸了摸鼻子，“不好意思噢，我从小梦想着为皇家马德里踢球。”  
范佩西痛苦地闭上了眼，修养不允许他愤然挂断电话，于是他说，“可你现在深夜主持着没人会听的广播节目。”  
“至少为您服务，跟我对骂，总好过一个人痛苦难过，这就是我工作的意义，不是吗？”阿扎尔的声音清晰又温柔，带着比利时巧克力的甜腻。  
范佩西心底小小地跳动了一下，他环顾四周，心里的烦闷消散，他也随之放软了态度，“可是我爱他，阿森纳不能没有他。”  
阿扎尔轻轻地却笃定地说，“你们还有罗宾，他很棒，他会带来一切。”  
“我不能。”  
阿扎尔愣了足足十秒。  
范佩西没听见答复，深吸了口气，“时间不早了，我先挂了。”

瓢泼大雨哗啦啦地砸在挡风玻璃上，嘈杂的风声穿过电流，灌进阿扎尔耳里，他如梦初醒，慌忙叫住了男人，“等等……呃……我的意思是……”阿扎尔的话说得语无伦次，拙劣的借口一个接一个往他脑子里冒，他说，“外面在下雨吗？我没带伞。”  
伦敦的雨来得快去得也快，他该拒绝他。  
可是范佩西突然想吃巧克力了。

“啊嗯……”阿扎尔闭着眼，手臂搂着范佩西的脖子，叫得格外撩人，“你比电视上帅一万倍，噢，就是那……用力……”  
这位主播倒是与范佩西想象得不太一样，他被温热紧致的小甜心包裹着，比最贵的巧克力还要柔软，甜品果然能给人快乐，欢爱让他彻底忘记了连日来的压抑和痛苦。  
阿扎尔的屁股离开跑车的高级座椅，随着男人的节奏主动向上迎合，一条腿搭在他腰上，另一条腿在他的腿上肆意摩挲，手也不老实地在自己胸口的红豆上掐来掐去。  
范佩西操红了眼，捏着他屁股的手失了力道，疼得主播一声惨叫，紧接着是快要把他夹断的收缩痉挛，阿扎尔搂紧男人，让他插进自己身体再不要离开，龟头抖了几下，射出一大股白色浊液。  
他眼泪流下来，滴在范佩西的肩上，混着汗水蒸发在沸腾的欲望里。  
范佩西趁他不应期疲累无力，拔出阴茎又狠狠插进去，耸动着腰部，不要命地操干起来。  
阿扎尔双腿发抖，哭着求他。

范佩西射在阿扎尔的身体里，他眼看着白色的液体从他被操得红肿的小穴里流出来，他眼里布满血丝，他说，“This’s the GARDEN OF EDEN.”  
阿扎尔累得喘不上气，像溺水濒死的人重见天日。他下意识地夹了夹屁股，那股精液涌出来，弄脏了范佩西昂贵的座椅。  
此情此景，范佩西欲望激荡，吻住他的嘴唇，力道大得惊人，恨不能把他吸进自己身体，阿扎尔仰起头，摸着范佩西的耳朵，默默承受着他的肆虐，直到男人闹够了放开他。  
他望进范佩西的眼睛，欲望过后，里面依然幽深似谷，没有尽头。  
范佩西食指按住自己的下唇，“今晚的事，替我保密。”  
阿扎尔嬉笑着，漂亮的眼睛错开男人的逼视，“这可是我告别深夜档的机会，英超炙手可热的射手……”  
范佩西截断了他的话，用骤然刺入的巨大阳物。

“我从小就看亨利踢球，他是我的偶像。”回家的路上，阿扎尔打破沉默。  
“咋的，还是厂团双料啊。”  
“我不会说出去的，我知道这对你很重要。”阿扎尔笑着看他，眼里带着飞扬的光彩，范佩西不经意间与他对视，刹那间仿佛看见了金色的郁金香。

这样的露水情缘阿扎尔经历过太多，而范佩西如此完美，他实在不认为大家还会有再次交集。当他的老主顾再次邀约时，他想都没想，打扮得漂漂亮亮，欣然赴约。  
早上醒来的时候，他看着身边空荡荡的枕头，他懒怠地起身洗漱，把桌子上八张大面额英镑收进钱包，却接到了意外的来电。

深夜张扬又色情的男孩儿却掀翻了范佩西寂静的心。  
他给了阿扎尔许多特权，比如阿森纳VIP季票，比如自家房门密码和卧室钥匙，再比如酋长更衣室关起门来的欢爱。  
阿扎尔的手指插进范佩西的头发，被操得浑身蜷缩起来，半挂在男人身上，“你们的设计师……哇喔……真的很……唔……”阿扎尔躺在更衣室的大圆桌上，极尽赞美之词。  
范佩西把他的耳珠吮得通红，带着点小脾气，“为什么不表扬我？我今天可是梅开二度了欸。”  
阿扎尔用力把范佩西推开，翻身骑到他身上，扭动着柔软的腰肢，套弄身体里坚硬粗长的阴茎，他与范佩西十指相扣，哼起最近在球迷中广为传唱的歌，“Robin van…… Persie……he scores ……when he wants……”唱得断断续续，其间夹杂着娇喘呻吟，他绽放在尘土里，被欲望浇灌得美艳绝伦。

范佩西看着空荡荡的房间，他的手掌覆盖胸口，里面鲜活坚定跳动着的心脏，欢呼雀跃起来，打消了持续整个夏天的一睁眼就担心失去的惴惴不安。他伸了个拦腰，拉开窗帘，阳光倾洒，朝霞灿烂。  
床上的人被强光吵醒，翻了个身，把被子拱起一大块，带着起床气闷声嘟囔，“罗宾你干嘛呀。”  
范佩西扑到床上，把阿扎尔搂进怀里，“搬过来，跟我一起住好吗？”  
阿扎尔睡意消失，瞪大了他湖绿色的眼睛，以为自己幻听了。  
范佩西刮了刮他的鼻梁，“你没听错，不过你要是不愿意就当我没说。”  
“愿意！我愿……唔……”  
范佩西在他嘴上亲了一口，阿扎尔羞红了脸把被子一拉捂住自己，“罗宾大坏蛋。”  
荷兰人的手伸进去在他丰满的大腿上掐了一把，“你可不就喜欢。”

阿扎尔收拾屋子的时候，邻居的家庭教师过来敲门，“你要搬走吗？”  
这人也是阿扎尔的客人，曾经是。  
阿扎尔点点头，脸上洋溢着幸福，从内而外流露出积极向上的憧憬，这使他看上去格外生动，美丽更胜从前。  
男人轻轻挑眉，“那我以后怎么找你。”  
阿扎尔脸上的笑僵了一下，很快恢复，“那个，我以后不做这事儿了。”  
“找到真爱了？”  
阿扎尔没回答，只是垂下眼继续打包衣服，当作默认。  
“范佩西？”  
这个名字像利箭破空而来，射穿阿扎尔的防线，他感觉大脑嗡嗡作响，一阵眩晕。他缓声问道，“还有谁知道？”脱了口他才听见尾音都在发颤。  
“这取决于，你，想要多少人知道。”  
阿扎尔捡起衣服丢在沙发上，扭着大屁股走到门口，牵起男人的手，把他推进浴室，花洒里的温水在冬天很快起了水雾，他跪下去，解开皮带，“最后一次，不收钱。”


	2. Chapter 2

圣诞节那天，阿扎尔的手机差点废了，他以前没觉得自己这么抢手。

一个月前半正式告别了从前的圈子，有人再来找他，糊弄两句过去，倒也相安无事。  
两人工作时间岔开，阿扎尔总要哄男人睡着了才去上班。看起来那么高高壮壮的人，天天缠着要亲亲要抱抱，阿扎尔捏着他的耳朵，“认识我之前你都怎么过的。”  
“靠手。”  
“我指的不是这个……”  
“饿了。”范佩西歪过头，在他掌心蹭了蹭。  
“行吧，”阿扎尔说着就往厨房走，却被拽回怀里。  
“不是肚子。”

早上醒来的时候，通常范佩西已经出门去训练了，他看着偌大的房间，地上堆着昨晚随手乱丢的衣服，啊，这是金屋藏娇吗？应该算是吧，他想。  
晚一点的时候，他去超市买了男人爱吃的菜，在厨房里忙碌起来，这不是金屋藏娇，这分明是新婚燕尔的小娇妻。  
阿扎尔想着想着就羞红了脸。

“宝贝，我想你了，出来玩吗？给你准备了超大的圣诞惊喜~”  
阿扎尔看见接二连三不断进来的新消息，吓得不敢回话，干脆关了手机。  
范佩西去参加球队的圣诞聚会了，这会儿家里只有他一个人，寒意从他心里升起，很快侵占了浑身的毛孔，他感觉到害怕。  
直觉来得猛烈而陡峭，他盘腿坐在地板上，裹紧了身上的被子，还是不够暖和，身上的温度在一点点流逝。

范佩西回来一推门，冻得他打了个哆嗦。  
阿扎尔听见声响，从地上爬起来，跑去抱住男人，他埋进温暖的胸膛，哪怕是从雪夜里进来的人，却仍是热烈滚烫，像一簇火焰烧着。他突然想到一个词，叫飞蛾扑火。  
“怎么啦？”  
“好冷喔，抱一会儿。”  
范佩西搂着身上冷冰冰的男孩儿，有点心疼，又忍不住笑，“你怎么不开暖气？”  
……  
啊，原来是暖气坏了。

圣诞节过后，阿森纳主场迎战狼队，阿扎尔睡过了头，到现场的时候已经是人山人海。他往前挤得困难，索性在中间随便找了空位坐下。没看几分钟，就被人拽进怀里，来人并不熟悉，只是有点印象。  
“好巧啊，这都能遇见？”男人轻佻的神态语气让阿扎尔十分不爽，他皱起眉，刚要开口，那人打断他，“换个地方说话，”压低了声音贴到他耳边，“闹大了难堪的是场上那位。”  
10号前锋是阿扎尔的死穴，被人拿捏得紧紧的，他一下泄了气。  
他起身跟在男人身后，随他来到卫生间，“做什么？”态度冷淡且开门见山。  
对方并不意外，比他更为直接，“想操你。”  
“我不愿意。”  
“你也不想明天头条是‘范佩西男友在主场惨遭强奸’之类难以入耳的标题吧。”  
阿扎尔浑身哆嗦，也不知道是害怕还是生气，但他还是解开了大衣，摘下围巾，“就这一次？”  
“嗯哼，我下周就离开伦敦了，要不是对你念念不忘，哪能干这违法犯罪的事呢，”说着在他红透了的耳垂上舔了一下，然后打了个响指，门外又走进来两个人。  
阿扎尔吓得脸色煞白。  
“放心，钱不会少的。”

阿扎尔面朝着墙壁，手指叩在瓷砖上，发出吱吱声，他关节泛白，指甲几乎翻出去。男人从他嘴里拔出来，白色的精液射了他一脸。他却躲着身后的亲吻，“不要……求求你们……不要亲脖子……呜呜，也别咬我……”  
“怕被发现？做了婊子就别立牌坊了，”说着便按住他的头顶到墙上，一只手掐住他的脖子，在耳根处重重地吮吸着。阿扎尔拼命挣扎，眼泪流了一脸，他几乎站不稳，他伸手抓住男人的手塞进嘴里舔弄，想要讨好他，“我求求你，他知道了……会跟我分手的……”比利时人几乎是在痛哭了。  
“唔……”  
男人松开了他，只是心中不忿，在他屁股上狠狠抽了几下，“看看你这下贱的样子。”  
阿扎尔瘫软在他怀里，他扭过头，对上男人发红的眼眶，他笑着抬头去吻他，“谢谢。”

三个男人轮流操他，也同时操他，阿扎尔累得睁不开眼，由着他们支持着他的身体，在里面横冲直撞。他身上全是白色的液体，有的干了，有的还热着。  
他被丢在洗手间，那些人拿走了他的内裤。留下了一沓钱。  
阿扎尔不知道自己哭了多久，才缓缓从地上爬起来，擦了擦脸上的精液，把钱收进衣兜里，重新走出去。  
什么事都没有发生。

范佩西一脚射门命中立柱，终究没有改变比分。  
大屏幕上定格的1-1大剌剌的刺激着他的眼睛，他抬眼扫视观众席，寻找那个小小的背影，但他什么也没看见。

阿扎尔照常在停车场等他。  
范佩西走过来，沉默地抱住他，阿扎尔闻到他脖子上的香水味，情难自禁地鼻子一酸。半晌才听见范佩西闷闷的说了句，“好累。”  
阿扎尔抚他的背，像给大狗狗顺毛一样，“那我们去买蛋糕好不好，吃点甜的就好啦。”  
范佩西看着他湖绿色的眼睛，里面有高纬区的宁静温淡，清澈幽深如贝加尔湖。  
他说好。

蛋糕没有被咽下肚，倒是头号射手一回家就忘了比赛不顺的事，大块大块的奶油都糊到了阿扎尔身上。  
两个人在沙发上嬉戏，小男孩哪比得上范佩西人高马大，按着他的腰根本无法动弹，他痒得不行，笑得东倒西歪求男人放过他，“啊啊！不玩了不玩了，我认输嘛！罗宾就会欺负我。”  
“输了怎么办？”  
阿扎尔骤然愣神，心头慌了一下。范佩西的手已经伸进他裤裆里。  
“你？”范佩西摸着他滑溜溜的屁股，不禁生疑。  
阿扎尔抓住他的手臂，脸红得像猴屁股，“我……今天出门，没穿……”  
操。  
到底为什么会有这么骚这么撩人的小妖精啊。  
范佩西刚要使力，阿扎尔猛地推开他，“哎呀，全糊上奶油了，我去洗洗。”

滚烫的热水流淌在洁白细腻的肌肤上，阿扎尔再三确认身上没有痕迹，屁股也清洗干净。范佩西敲开了浴室的门。  
“一起呗？”  
阿扎尔看着范佩西拱起的裤裆，小兄弟也跟着抬了头，他舔了舔下唇，自觉让出一个位置来，范佩西今天没有太多温柔，他一想到宝贝里面什么也没穿，在外面晃了一天，他就硬得发疼。他把阿扎尔顶在墙上，手指顺着水流摸到他的后穴。  
手指进入得太顺利了。  
“嗯……”阿扎尔舒服地眯起眼睛，范佩西却停了下来。  
敬业的足球运动员从不在赛前有性生活。

范佩西吻他的额头、脸颊、脖子、锁骨，阿扎尔闭着眼十分享受，手指掐住他的手臂，那些娇喘呻吟无不在催促和诱惑他。  
一些肮脏下流的念头不断冒出来，他不肯多想什么，宁愿是男友耐不住寂寞自己解决过。  
直到他看见阿扎尔屁股上分外明显的红痕。  
那甚至不可能是同一个人留下的。  
欢爱的迹象昭昭在目，堂而皇之地凌辱着范佩西。  
阿扎尔身体逐渐僵硬，他不敢睁开眼，身上的热水仿佛流过冰块，把他欲望顷刻浇灭，也把他的希望摧毁掩埋。  
他静静等待着质问。  
却只听见离开的脚步声。  
他慌张地睁开眼，看见范佩西穿戴整齐的背影，他失声叫住他，“罗宾……”  
范佩西顿了一下，“怎么？”  
“你别走……”  
“留在这听你的风流韵事吗？”  
“我是被强迫的……”  
“酋长的安保系统非常完善。”  
“我怕……”小男孩几乎泣不成声，后面的话范佩西听不清楚。他忍不住心软，回过头，只见阿扎尔蹲在地上，眼泪大颗大颗的砸在地上，混着花洒里的水湮没在蒸汽里。  
“怕什么？你觉得和你相比，我更在意外人的说法？还是出了事我不会站在你身边保护你？”  
“不……你不知道……”阿扎尔听见自己牙关的颤栗，那些风流又不堪的往事在他脑中一幕幕闪过，他几乎快要脱口而出。  
范佩西冲进水雾里把他抓起来，“他们，凭什么，强迫你。”  
阿扎尔哆嗦着抬起眼，卷发贴在额头，睫毛也湿透了，看上去可怜极了，他还在哭。  
范佩西脱力地松了手，“我听说过一些，都是真的吗？”  
阿扎尔咻地睁大双眼，所有的遮羞布都被强力撕去，他一丝不挂地站在范佩西跟前，身体或者灵魂。  
范佩西垂下头，没再说话，他撑在洗手台上，想要缓缓，却不想碰掉了阿扎尔的外套。他发誓他这辈子不会有第二个时刻像当下这般如此痛恨英镑。  
他深吸一口气，捡起散了一地的钱，双手发抖地一张张数清楚，“不便宜啊，我是不是该……”他一边说一边抬头，却看见阿扎尔双目失焦，像是一具行尸走肉，再无昔日光彩。  
罢了。  
他把钱放回洗漱台，维持着最后的体面，“我出去一下，今晚不回了。”


	3. Chapter 3

隆冬的伦敦冷得过分，地上厚厚的积雪上还闪动着圣诞漫天飞舞的金色礼花，缤纷热闹的节日氛围环抱着他，处处是盛大的狂欢。  
范佩西驱车在城郊绕了一圈，他想起认识阿扎尔那天也是这样的深夜，一个人在路上，好似捡了个人回去，做了一场大梦。他把车停在废弃的老旧工厂屋檐下，摇上车窗，裹上厚厚的毯子，看着东方的月亮一点点爬上来。

嘘，别说话，罗宾，陪我看星星吧。  
罗宾，我在阳台，你听，下雨了。  
等你休假，我们去山上度假嘛，我想看云海日出。

罗宾……  
我们……

星辰日月，风霜雨雪，印刻着浅浅的回忆，都是与他生活过的痕迹。

沉沉的倦意袭来，范佩西融入黑暗里，疲累地闭上双眼。

偌大的房间流动着残留的旖旎温存，世界在他眼前天旋地转，他几乎站不稳。爱巢沦为地狱，全在那人一念之间。阿扎尔像受伤的兔子，来不及舔舐伤口，惊慌失措地逃离。  
横穿马路的时候，他几近失聪，奔驰的汽车穿梭在他身边，他脚步虚浮又不敢乱动，漫长的三十秒后，终于亮起红灯。他看见路边停着的车打着双闪，半开的车窗里探出半张脸，特里热情地与他打招呼：“嗨，Eden，好久不见。”  
车里温暖的空气和男人兴奋的情绪感染了他，阿扎尔终于找回知觉，他动了动手指，才发觉掌心里全是掐痕，他垂着头，细细看自己的手掌。他还能想起与范佩西十指相扣的触感。  
但那不是幻觉。  
男人伸手来牵他，阿扎尔听见低沉的告白，“Eden，我喜欢你。”  
他微微侧过头，露出轻轻的笑，“那是喜欢我多一点，还是喜欢你妻子多一点？”  
特里脸色微变，手没松开，一踩油门飞驰出去。

“我失恋了。”阿扎尔不记得他什么时候与这位先生有过欢愉，当下情绪翻滚，抓住救命稻草一般胡言乱语，“原来心脏真的会痛。”阿扎尔眨着他漂亮的浅色眸子，笑得轻快美艳。  
男人的吻来得直接而汹涌。  
阿扎尔气喘吁吁地躲开他，“不要，别在这里。”

一骑绝尘的汽车直开到荒无人烟的郊外，那里有废弃的老旧工厂。  
“最繁荣的时候，这里出产的钢铁穿越直布罗陀海峡，运送到远东。它见证过帝国的鼎盛，现在却无人问津，人类发展史……哈，真有意思。”  
阿扎尔看着特里一开一合的嘴，“那么，您是要给我上英国历史课吗？”  
特里的目光从漆黑沉默如怪兽一样的废墟里撤出，转移到身边人的脸上，“我以为这样的开场白会显得我没有那么急不可耐。”  
“送我回……”话说一半，才想起自己没有家，恐怕还得临时租个房子，于是他说，“可惜今天没有星星。”  
“有的，你抬头。”  
车顶的微型光纤缀在真皮内衬上，流光溢彩，绚烂如星云密布。  
“哇哦。”  
特里凑过来吻他，“你看它们的时候，眼里有星星。”

欢爱过分温柔了，特里小心翼翼的爱抚像对待珍稀艺术品。阿扎尔后背抵在方向盘上，他微微仰起头，细碎的星光洒落在他脸上，放荡而自由，下贱而倜傥。特里的手掌温厚而炽热，他贴着他的心口，在他耳边反复呢喃，“我爱你，Eden，我爱你，这里不要再疼了。”  
阿扎尔双臂缠上特里的脖子，眼泪毫无征兆地掉下来，落在特里的掌心，融化在滚烫的胸膛。  
“如果我没有认识他就好了，John，此时此刻，我幻想着在跟他做爱……”  
特里的动作顿了一下，他如何不明白男孩儿的心思，但嫉妒仍然占了上风。  
他把阿扎尔扯进怀里，一把摁进真皮座椅，骑到他身上，把腿曲到胸口，腰下一挺猛然插入了温嫩湿热的甬道。狭小的空间没有给阿扎尔太多反抗的余地，他也没有力气动弹，只是抓着靠背，放开了声音，他摸索着播放器，把音量调到最大，喉咙里的娇喘尖叫却一浪高过一浪，非要盖过轻快高亢的乐曲。  
交响乐飘荡在黑暗的雪地上空，深夜的精灵都羞得躲进云里。

范佩西被噩梦惊醒，黑漆漆的四周令他以为自己误闯地狱，不远处闪动的车灯提醒他身处郊外。知觉慢慢灌入大脑，他懒怠地伸个腰，才发现外面已经开始飘雪。他摇下车窗，点燃了发动机。  
他看见不停抖动的车身，露出鄙夷又嫌恶的神情，仿佛窥见了低等动物的交配。  
回程必经，不得不与另一辆车擦肩，非礼勿视是他一贯原则，奈何这荒郊野岭，车里的人没了防备，撕破喉咙放纵着欲望，声音破空而来，却如山崩海啸击溃了范佩西。  
他猛地踩下刹车，毫不犹豫冲进风雪里。

这不可能。

车里细碎的光线映照着阿扎尔的面庞，欲望的潮红染透了他的脸颊，身上的男人不遗余力地操弄他，空气里诱惑又妩媚的娇嗔通通砸向范佩西。  
理智土崩瓦解，愤怒摧枯拉朽挤占了他的大脑，他猛地拉开车门，将男人一把拽出来，拳头已经落到特里胸口。  
雪花落到赤裸的大腿上，特里打了个哆嗦，结结实实挨了一拳，才缓过神来准备还击。  
阿扎尔怔怔看着突然的变故，他下意识缩了缩腿。  
范佩西捏紧了特里的衣领，将他掀翻在地，抬腿就要踹上去。  
“不要！”阿扎尔惊慌失措地阻拦，他甚至来不及提上裤子，翻过驾驶座，从车里爬出来，他跪在雪地上，抱住了范佩西的小腿，“不要……”  
范佩西怒不可遏的想甩开他，目光最终落到他满是泪痕的脸上，心里突然迸发出铮铮的悲鸣，震得他耳朵嗡嗡作响。  
阿扎尔挡在特里身前，双臂微微张开，形成保护的姿态，他哭着摇头，他在哀求。  
范佩西看着两人赤裸的下体，和阿扎尔屁股上残留的罪证，忽然反胃。他听见自己不死心的质问，“这次也是他强迫你的吗？”  
悲伤铺天盖地漫上心头，哪怕他爱得发狂，现下也忍不住替自己委屈，阿扎尔擦了擦眼泪，抬头对上范佩西的眼睛，一字一顿地回击他，“我就是这样的人啊。”  
范佩西攥紧的拳头缓缓松开，他露出凄然的笑来，在反光的雪景里白得吓人，他点点头，没有异议。  
他转过身准备离开，阿扎尔的声音在他身后响起，“I’m sorry,but...goodbye Robin.”

阿扎尔目送范佩西驱车离开。  
特里从地上爬起来，他伸手去扯阿扎尔，后者不为所动，一副半死不活的样子，只是眼泪流个不停。特里揉揉隐隐作痛的胸口，愤恨地问道，“哈？罗宾·范佩西？那个踢球的？他居然敢动手打人，我明天就要他出现在头版头条！”  
阿扎尔咻地扭头盯住特里，眼里透出锋利尖锐的凶光，他缓缓站起身，提起裤子，整理仪容。他靠在车窗上，轻轻告诉特里，“你对外透露一丝半点他的负面消息，你的妻子、父母还有你女儿的同学，我发誓，他们都会知道你昔日的不忠与背叛。”

阿扎尔披上外套，手里握着特里给他的报酬，轻轻一挥手，花花绿绿的钞票洋洋洒洒飘在风里。  
他迎着雨雪，慢慢朝灯火通明处走去。


	4. Chapter 4

日历上的春天已经到来很久，昨夜的伦敦城还在飘雪。  
阿扎尔又喝醉了。

比赛虽然赢了，但快乐跟拉姆塞没有关系——他最后时刻浪费绝佳机会，站在球门口委屈又忐忑，离他三尺远的范佩西劈头盖脸朝他怒吼，声音堪堪震碎他的耳膜。  
他垂着头缩了缩脖子。

熟悉的回家路上，他不小心踢到了什么，软软的，还会发出黏糊糊的声音，在这个寒冷又寂静的夜里格外醒目。  
当他从湿哒哒的地上，把缩成一团的电台主播拎起来时，才发现这不是什么流浪猫，是个可怜的流浪汉啊。  
阿扎尔察觉到探究的眼光，这让他有点不舒服，他伸手打开拉姆塞，却又站不稳，一头扎进男人怀里。  
拉姆塞闯进一汪绿色的湖水，他听见心头滴答一响，是水花溅开的声音。  
“Aaron……”  
他叫他Aaron。哦，居然是熟人吗？  
拉姆塞对着这张脸看了会儿，一挑眉，“是Eden啊。”  
阿扎尔醉眼惺忪地往拉姆塞身上蹭了蹭，脏兮兮的外套沾满了泥水，弄脏了拉姆塞新换的毛衣，始作俑者却毫无歉意，“好巧喔。”  
他倒宁愿捡着个流浪汉了。

拉姆塞把阿扎尔带回家，这不是第一次。  
他轻车熟路地给拉开了阿扎尔的外套拉链。小男孩喝得不少，躺在床上翻来覆去不肯配合，床单上也蹭了星星点点的污渍，拉姆塞恼了，气得拍他大腿，他就缩成一团可怜巴巴地看着他，“别打我嘛……”  
拉姆塞揉揉太阳穴，温柔地哄他，结果阿扎尔拱进被子里笑得浑身发抖。拉姆塞的眼睛瞟到他仅剩的裤衩，和里面包裹着的翘臀。阿扎尔笑够了，半晌探出头来，爬到床边，捧着拉姆塞的脸亲了一口，“不可以喔。”  
拉姆塞感觉血气乱窜，口干舌燥，“从良了？”  
阿扎尔屁股一抬，自己扯下了内裤，气鼓鼓丢到地上，“呐，给我一条新的。”  
软绵绵耷拉在两腿之间的小兄弟白白嫩嫩的，没什么生气，一副天真无害的样子。拉姆塞别过脸，干咳两声，起身去衣柜里翻了翻找出国家队的赞助内裤——赞助商们无孔不入，日用品全都包揽了。  
阿扎尔嘟囔着不肯穿，“嘤，Aaron欺负我。”  
操。  
拉姆塞使了蛮力把人拽进怀里，掰开他的腿把裤子提了上去。然后拉过被子裹得严严实实，除了脸和脖子，一丁点皮肤也没露出来。  
拉姆塞打算睡客卧。  
“Aaron你去哪？”亮晶晶的眼睛盯着他，问得单纯。  
“睡觉。”  
“陪陪我嘛。”  
拉姆塞的脚步顿了顿，他回过头来，开始觉得主播在戏弄他了。  
阿扎尔抢过话，“你变坏了，就单纯睡觉不可以吗？”  
……  
成年人的世界难得如此寡淡。

拉姆塞搂着软乎乎的男孩儿，他都不记得什么时候认识阿扎尔的，或许是在什么网站上，嗯……年轻男人嘛，哪怕是拉姆塞也免不了俗去找找乐子，那会儿阿扎尔刚大学毕业，整个人洋溢着活泼的清纯，他每天能收到很多消息吧，拉姆塞想。  
但是他没想到，是阿扎尔先找他。  
他们第一次做爱是在酒店，阿扎尔摸着他的眉梢，爽得眯起双眼，毫不吝啬的夸赞夹杂在断断续续的喘息中。拉姆塞都舍不得用力。  
过了许久，拉姆塞才知道，这位主播不是免费的。  
“Aaron跟他们不一样，”阿扎尔笑着踮起脚亲亲他的眼睛，“对了，如果阿森纳太抠门了，你又总拿不到奖金，要是过不下去，我可以按次付给你钱。”  
然后比利时人就被摁进沙发里，操得双腿发软不得不求饶。

拉姆塞快要睡着了。今天发生太多事情了。  
怀里毛茸茸的脑袋动了一下，“欸……”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么你从不对我提要求？”  
“什么？”拉姆塞有些迟钝，不太明白阿扎尔的意思。  
“比如，”阿扎尔翻了个身来面对着他，“要是我没意见，你可以保持一个姿势做到射。”  
赤裸的肌肤在黑暗里亲吻，细腻光滑的触感崩紧了拉姆塞的欲望，他心窝里蹿起一簇火苗，越烧越烈，他把阿扎尔的头扣进怀里，“哪有这么多为什么，快睡吧。”  
“比如睡觉的时候你也不让我面对你。”  
拉姆塞叹了口气，“顺着你嘛，谁让你比我小呢。”  
“那Aaron喜欢我吗？”  
“……”单说做爱的时候，没有人会不喜欢艾登·阿扎尔，于是他点点头。  
阿扎尔闷闷地又翻回去了，他拉过威尔士人的手臂揽在自己腰上，“就这样，抱抱我吧。”

之后的比赛里，阿森纳一路势如破竹，北伦敦高高飘起鲜艳的红色旗帜。  
作客斯托克城，范佩西一记挑射扳平比分，却再度拉伤大腿，比赛一度中止，他几乎站不起身，队医抬着担架把他带了下去。  
当时正在跟体育部编辑闲聊阿扎尔收到直播消息，吓得脸色苍白。若不是受困于玻璃体质，也不至于这些年都只混了个差强人意，这两年难得有些起色，他好害怕这些无妄之灾带来覆灭。  
消息被翻来覆去刷了好几遍，官方还没有给出伤情鉴定，阿扎尔强迫自己冷静下来。  
捧了真心去遭人嫌恶，再被赶出门来，又或者人家早就开始新生活了，哪里看得上自己这点廉价又不中用的关心。阿扎尔不是顾影自怜的人，只是想起范佩西那句“不便宜啊”，就心脏抽痛。  
于是他把手机丢到一边，打开新闻稿，开始今天的工作。


End file.
